


Nails and Heartbreak

by emotionally_unstable_bi



Series: Broken hearts and mended wounds [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Author Is Sleep Deprived, F/F, Help, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I finished this at 4 AM, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Sad Ending, Sad Yamaguchi Tadashi, Tanaka is a simp, idek what this is, maybe? - Freeform, possibly?, what did I create, why is that not a tag???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:15:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29760876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emotionally_unstable_bi/pseuds/emotionally_unstable_bi
Summary: “I don’t get butterflies when I’m around Tsukki. It’s more like my heart explodes and my stomach does a million backflips per second. When he smiles its like… like a star of feelings just exploded in my chest. And when it’s just me and him alone listening to music… I feel all my nerves and worries fade for the day. It feels like I could do anything.”“Wow. You sound so in love. Why haven’t you told him?” Kiyoko says as she switches to Yamaguchi’s next hand.“Because I’m scared. Tuskki… He means everything to me.”orbassically Kiyoko does yamaguchi nails. Yams hates himself. The rest of the volleyball team offers to let yams do their nails. oh and yams loves Tsukki but the feeling isn't mutualsorry if i just ruined the whole thing.... i suck at making summaries
Relationships: Ennoshita Chikara/Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Shimizu Kiyoko/Yachi Hitoka, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi, if you squint
Series: Broken hearts and mended wounds [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2188287
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Nails and Heartbreak

**Author's Note:**

> hi! uh i dont really know how i created this but i combined two things  
> 1) the song She by Dodie  
> 2) a wholesome haikyuu tiktok  
> so me being a strange human gave you this! anygay i hope you enjoy! or if you don't thats totally fine :)

“Hey Yams! Do you wanna hang out with me and Kiyoko tonight?” Yachi appeared behind Yamaguchi making the boy jump. Most people view Yachi as a very shy and quite person but when she’s comfortable with you she can be just as energetic and loud as Hinata. Yamaguchi thought about it, he didn’t want to intrude on the two girls, but he was invited.

“Uh yeah sure.”

“Great! See you later!” And just like that she was off. In the distance Yamaguchi saw her running into her girlfriend’s arms. He sighed wondering what it would be like if it was him and his best friend. Ugh! Why did he have to keep thinking stupid sappy shit like this?! Its not like Tsukishima would ever like Yamaguchi back. Yet he still hoped that maybe, just maybe, there was a chance. But every day that small chance would disappear then somehow regrow overnight.

*****

Yachi was dragging Yamaguchi to her girlfriend’s house in a desperate attempt to get him comfortable enough to spill about his obvious feelings for Tsukishima. “Yachi are you sure I’m not intruding? I don’t want to make you and Kiyoko uncomfortable.”

Kiyoko threw open her front door, “Nonsense! Come on, tonight is for the queens and gays.”Now the green haired boy was sitting on the floor watching Kiyoko paint Yachi’s nails a bright pink. “Go ahead and pick out a color and I’ll paint yours next. That is if you want.” Kiyoko had caught Yamaguchi eyeing the different colors, understanding him perfectly. He was a little embarrassed but still picked out a color. Settling on a violet purple he handed it to Kiyoko for her to start painting.

“Tell us about Tsukishima, Yams!” Yachi exclaimed from beside him, “How do you feel about him?”

“Well, um,” Yamaguchi couldn’t put his feeling into words like most could. But he tried for Yachi. “I don’t get butterflies when I’m around Tsukki. It’s more like my heart explodes and my stomach does a million backflips per second. When he smiles its like… like a star of feelings just exploded in my chest. And when it’s just me and him alone listening to music… I feel all my nerves and worries fade for the day. It feels like I could do anything.”

“Wow. You sound so in love. Why haven’t you told him?” Kiyoko ask as she switches to Yamaguchi’s next hand.

“Because I’m scared. Tuskki… He means everything to me.”

“Oh my God. Yams that’s so sweet. I have the perfect song for you!” Yachi pulled up her phone and started playing a slow song.

_________

**_Am I allowed to look at her like that?_ **

**_Could it be wrong when she's just so nice to look at_ **

**_And she smells like lemongrass and sleep_ **

**_She tastes like apple juice and peach_ **

**_Oh, you would find her in a polaroid picture._ **

**_And she means everything to me_ **

**_(Oh)_ **

**_I'd never tell_ **

**_No I'd never say a word_ **

**_And oh it aches_ **

**_But it feels oddly good to hurt_ **

**_She smells like lemongrass and sleep_ **

**_She tastes like apple juice and peach_ **

**_Oh, you would find her in a polaroid picture_ **

**_And she means everything to me_ **

**_Oh, oh Oh, oh and I'll be okay_ **

**_Admiring from afar_ **

**_Cause even when she's next to me_ **

**_We could not be more far apart_ **

**_Cause she tastes like birthday cake and storytime, and fall_ **

**_But to her I taste of nothing at all_ **

**_And she smells like lemongrass and sleep_ **

**_She tastes like apple juice and peach You would find her in a polaroid picture_ **

**_And she means everything to me_ **

**_Yes she means everything to me_ **

**__** **_She means everything to me._ **

**____________ **

Yachi was right. The song was perfect. It hurt his heart. Tears pricked the corners of Yamaguchi’s eyes, threatening to break. But it surprisingly didn’t happen. The rest of the night was filled with laughter and chaos. Yachi would talk about cute girls, Yamaguchi would talk about cute boys, Kiyoko would talk about both. A few times Yamaguchi would leave the room and come back to the two girls making out, causing the poor boy to awkwardly stand there until they noticed.

Too soon the night had to end. It was 1:00 am and Yamaguchi was sitting on the floor of his bedroom doing absolutely nothing. He had school tomorrow and early practice, but he couldn’t care less. It’s not like anyone would notice his absence if he didn’t show up. in fact, everyone would probably be relived, especially Tsukishima. In the end Yamaguchi fell asleep with his best friend on his mind, which proved to be a mistake because he was not only hating himself for his skills but now who he is. Why, just why, do I have to be gay? Why do I have to be in love with my best friend? Why can’t I just be a normal straight guy who can easily get a girlfriend? Yamaguchi’s thoughts raced to a stop when he realized what he was doing. He shouldn’t be mad that he’s gay. Its who he is and will always be. There’s no changing that, so why get mad about it?

*****

“Woah! Did you paint your nails Yamaguchi?!” Hinata shouted when Yamaguchi showed up that morning. Yamaguchi running off two hours of sleep merrily nodded and sipped his coffee. “That’s so cool!”

“How do you even do that?” Kageyama questioned.

“Kiyoko actually did them for me, but she’s going to teach me to do them myself.” Yamaguchi replied blushing.

“Hold up! You got Kiyoko to do them for you?!” Tanaka says looking sightly betrayed. Yamaguchi doesn’t understand why though, the whole team knows she and Yachi are dating. And Tanaka is dating Ennoshita. But to everyone’s question, he still simps for her and his boyfriend.

“Suddenly my nails need painted.” Nishinoya jumps in.

“Yeah, they look good.” Suga says as he joins the small crowd around Yamaguchi. The green haired boy blushes under all the attention.

Tsukishima soon appears asking what all the noise was for. Tanaka explains what happened, after he was finished Tsukishima made an offer no one expected.“If you wanna practice you can do mine.” The way he said it so casually made Yamaguchi’s heart skip a beat.

“Really?” His voice was smaller than Yamaguchi would have liked.

“I certainly wouldn’t be opposed if you did mine.” Suga says smiling at him.

“Same bro!” Tanaka shouted.

“I’m in I guess.” You could barely hear Kageyama’s softer voice over the chaos.

“Wait me to!” Hinata shouted while bouncing around.

“Hey Daichi,” Suga called, “You in?”

“Yeah sure.”

“I want in too!” Noya shouted.

And one by one everyone agreed. Now all of Karasuno Volleyball team has their nails painted. Tsukishima being a brat didn’t want to have his done with the rest of the team. So now Yamaguchi is stuck with gay panic and doing his friends nails. “Hey Tsukki?”

“Yeah?”

Yamaguchi pauses, small brush in hand, “Why are you letting me paint your nails? I thought you didn’t like it."

“Because you are my friend.” And that was the closer he needed. ‘Friend’ nothing more. Yamaguchi sighed as his heart exploded. Not the usual explosion he would feel. This one was different. It was full of hurt, heartbreak, and pain. So much goddamn pain. It shattered his heart, his soul, and his universe. But the boy pushed it down and continued painting the nails of the blond hair boy that will never love him back.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! if you made it this far, congrats! thank you for reading my hot mess of a story  
> have a good rest of your day/night/whatever time it is  
> goodbye creature!


End file.
